Haunted
by miss atari
Summary: Halloween inspired! Mello drags Matt into a haunted house, despite Matt's obvious disliking for the day. MelloxMatt fluff at the end. ;3 Rated for language, blood and slight faux gore.


**I got bored and had been wanting to write something for Halloween, so.. here it is. It's probably not the best, but I had fun writing it either way. I lol'd at it a lot actually. Anyways, J-grind is amazing. That is, by the way, Japanese grindcore. Yay. Oh! And for fangirl love, there's a little fluff at the bottom. Because you know, its just hot. xD Anyways, this probably isn't as frightening as I pictured it, but fuck it! Enjoy!**

**Warning - LANGUAGE.**

**Disclaimer - My idea, not my characters.**

* * *

Halloween was almost always over looked when it came to Matt. He had never been too fond of the holiday, if one could even call it that. Unless someone were to be handing out grab bags full of video games and cigarettes Matt really wanted nothing to do with it. Halloween, to Matt, was just another day for companies to make more money than they normally would the rest of the year. He sighed at the thought, and knew Mello would be playing into the spirit of said disgusted day.

"Matt! Come on!" Mello pulled his arm, causing the boy to fall from his bed and land of the floor with a loud thump.

"W-what? Where are we going?" Matt asked hesitantly.

"Town, Matt! We go every year, dumb ass." Mello retorted, and Matt, for the love of all things holy, knew this.

It was the same every year, the inhabitants of Wammy's House would all dress up, go into town and run amuck. The only enjoyment Matt ever got out of this was stealing candy from the young kids trick-or-treating. Matt, himself, knew that he was too old to go around begging for candy door to door, so what better way than to scare the living shit out of unsuspecting kids and swipe their candy bags?

This year, though, Roger had something else in mind. He'd found a set up not far from the orphanage, a Halloween haunted house deal, one with fake ghosts, bad face paint and terrible acting. Oh, how Matt would regret making fun of it.

"Okay, hold on a sec, Mels." Matt said, grabbing his DS and shoving it into his pocket.

"Must you always take that?"

"Yes, Mello, I must. What if I get bored?" He huffed, following Mello out of their joint room.

The nighttime air was cold, not just chilly, but cold and both boy's wished they'd grabbed their jackets before leaving.

It didn't take long to wind up waiting in line for said haunted house. Screams came from the done up mansion, children ran wildly out of the house, screaming and laughing. The sight made Matt smile faintly. "We're next, Matty." Mello whispered, leaning against the red-head. "Oh, joy." Sarcasm, score one for Matt.

The wait had grown increasingly short. By the time the next group had left the house, the boys were met by a guy dressed up in early nineteen hundred's attire. Fake blood ran down the left side of his face, and a perfectly constructed bullet hole rested where his temple would have been located. All in all, with the effects and tattered clothing, Matt gave him props for actually not looking cheap. After moments of being told the history of the place they'd end up in, both were off in a hesitant manner. Mello drug Matt along the gravel, up the steps and into the dimly lit house. Candles were the only light.

"Mello, this doesn't look too bad. Not how you described it anyways." Matt provoked, sliding his hands into the pockets of his pants.

"We just got here, Matt. We haven't seen it all yet."

Matt snorted and Mello pulled him along, tightly clinging to him in anticipation. They stalked forward, eyes catching quick glimpses of the set up around them. The faint glow of the candles causing shadows to dance eerily on the walls beside them. Okay, that unnerved Matt to an extent, though he wouldn't willingly admit that to Mello. There was no way a shadow was going to get the best of him.

"Matt, what's going on..?" Mello asked, clinging to his side. The candles had all blown out in unison, leaving the two teenagers stranded in an open room. Matt's breathing caught as he dug his nails into Mello's arm. If there had been anything Matt hated, it was darkness. He was afraid of the dark.

"Hey! Mello, don't tou- stop touching me there!" Matt spat, feeling a hand creep up his back. His spine tingled against the sensation. "What? Touch you where, Matt?" Mello asked, and Matt's eyes grew wide. "Y-you didn't touch me, Mels?" Mello shook his head against Matt. "Oh, what the fu--"

A loud, cackle echoed in the room, and a sense of fear swam through both boys. The laugh had been maniacal, and the uneasiness Matt still held from being touched by a person other than Mello mixed together perfectly, causing the gamer to jump.

"THE FUCK!?" He shouted, pressing himself against Mello.

"M-Mello..?" Matt called as he felt himself nearly topple over. Mello had vanished, he was no longer holding onto him. How the hell did Mello disappear without Matt knowing? "Oh, God. Oh, God. Mello?" He shuffled his feet along the floor, toward the light coming from the room next to the darkened hell he had gotten himself stuck in.

The light, his goal. The house, his enemy. Would he make it out with all three lives?

"Welcome, my love." Came a girl's voice, seductively.

An innocent looking hand reached out for Matt to grasp, but Matt knew otherwise. A bloody stump instead of a hand? A fucking bloody stump? Oh hell no, Matt was not going there. He watched the arm linger for a brief moment before pulling back. Matt dug his hands further into his pockets.

"You don't want me?" The voice wailed, getting closer as Matt inched toward the other end of the room.

"Why, my love? Why?!" It grew louder, it whined, it wailed and it tapped Matt on the shoulder. Matt turned suddenly, gasping at the sight behind him. Candles had been lit to bring forth more light into the room, but the sight that stood several inches from him granted a girlish scream.

"OH MY GOD." Matt retreated backwards from the person that had touched him, eyes wide. "What the fuck!?"

A girl, not seemingly much older than him stood still, head tilted to the side.

Where the hell was Mello? Mello, that freaking loser had dipped on Matt!

The girl held in her hand an axe, and dangling from her mouth, the hand that was no longer attached to the bloody stump. The supposed to be white dress was torn in several place, damp with red liquid and dirt. Blood caught up on the bottom point of the axe she was holding, and Matt's eyes grew wider as she lifted the thing up into the air. A wryly smirk danced across her red stained face, clouded eyes locking onto Matt. "Come here, my love." She sang, stepping toward Matt. He backed away, and took on the other things in the room.

Lining one wall, there was a table piled to the top with various body parts. Plastic, though real enough to get Matt's already running adrenaline to pound even more so into his veins. The same red goop that was on the girl trickled off the table. Out of the corner of Matt's eyes, he saw something familiar. Mello's rosary lay amongst the body parts. His forest hued eyes nearly popped out of his head, and he stalked backwards more than he intended, tripping slightly.

"I won't hurt you, my love." The murderess came closer and Matt, being the master that he is, got the fuck out of dodge.

"How many rooms does this place have?" Matt asked, heading through the only normal looking room he'd visited so far. Though, the idea of having a coffin standing upright against a wall and a..

Wait, what the hell?

Matt squinted his eyes, pulling the goggles onto his face. The dim lighting was starting to take a toll on the gamer, or so he thought. It was Mello. No, it couldn't be. Mello would never, he'd never get himself stuck in something like that. Would he?

"Mels?" Matt called out, walking forward, getting closer to the sight that had mind boggled him. The figure pressed against the wall, held there by chains and blood dripping from his face looked just like his best friend. How the fuck? Matt inched closer, forgetting for a moment that this was all a very elaborate prank to scare people on Halloween.

"Mello?" Matt again asked, tilting his head to get a better look at the boy dangling from the wall.

"Would you like to join him?" Boomed a voice from behind Matt. The red-head spun around, mouth agape. "What the.. What'd you do to him?" Matt stammered. Said figure, clad in all black and wearing a ski mask reached out for Matt.

"I'll show you," it grabbed his arms, "There will be no pain involved." It said, trying to sound reassuring Matt assumed. "The fuck you will."

He looked back at the Mello looking character on the wall. It moved. Matt jumped and backed into the grim reaper looking thing.

"M-Matt?" The person on the wall cried out, lifting its head to slowly catch sight of the terrified boy. "Mels?" Matt's eyes grew wide again, as Mello looked at him. His eyes were blood shot, a gaping hole had been planted on the side of his face, and his neck looked like it had been slit open. Blood gushed from the open wound, causing Matt to instinctively dry heave. Fake or not fake, the shit still looked real. "Matty, it hurts…" Mello winced, playing the part convincingly. "What does, Mels?" Matt had forgotten about the figure clawing at his back.

"This does." And with that, Mello peeled himself from the wall. A soft cracking of what sounded like bones breaking followed his quick movement. He groaned, skin slapping back onto the wall, stuck on hooks that looked like they'd been embedded in his back.

"AHHH, WHAT THE HELL, MELS?!?!" Matt jumped, screamed and nearly knocked over the person behind him, screaming only directly into its face as he ran from the room.

"Where am I?" Matt asked, and felt a person cling onto him. He dared not look down, not after the things he'd seen. And, which, by the way, why weren't there any more people coming into the house? Matt could have sworn this was supposed to be for the enjoyment of all people. Why was he the only one venturing about? Oh, God was he stupid.

"Matty," a voice called. It was close, and for some reason unbeknownst to Matt, his shirt grew wet. "What..?" He answered, only then to look down and notice Mello clutching onto him for dear life.

"Mello?" Matt blinked.

"What?" Mello asked annoyingly.

"Where the hell did you go, you ass?" The blonde looked at him incredulously. "I didn't go anywhere, Matt. I've been holding onto you the whole time." Bullshit!

Matt took notice of Mello, deeply and realized he shown no signs of what the gamer had seen in the previous room. Mello looked the same way he did we he had entered the house.

"Matt, we're almost out." Matt sighed with relief, allowing Mello to guide the way through the rest of the house. The exit was simple enough, and it made Matt smile contently for no reason at all. He was finally out, and he vowed to never return there again. Something wasn't right, and Mello wasn't with him the whole time.

The trip home seemed longer than the trip going, as is always the case.

Mello literally had to pull Matt's body into their room, and force him to lay down. The red-head didn't want to. "Goodnight, Matt." Mello whispered into the dark, and Matt shuttered. He didn't want to be alone, he refused to sleep by himself tonight.

"Mello, can I sleep with you?" He asked, embarrassed.

"Why, Matt?"

"I don't want to sleep alone, s'all." Mello chuckled and pulled Matt down into his bed. "Did it scare you that bad? I honestly didn't think it was scary at all." Matt sighed as a slender arm wrapped around him, Mello's head burying into his fiery hair. "It.. I hated it, okay, Mels?"

"Why, Matty?" Mello questioned.

"Because, you weren't with me.."

"I was with you. I was there the whole time." Matt shifted, turning to face Mello. "You didn't see the things I saw, Mello." Mello blinked and captured Matt's lips with his mouth for a brief, soft kiss. Matt melted into the blonde.

"Okay, Matt. But, it's cool now. You can sleep." Mello whispered, closing his eyes.

"Yeah? Goodnight, Mels." And Matt too, came one step closer to sleep, hoping to forget about the reason he'd pushed Halloween from his mind.

* * *

**n.n; Yayyyyy. This is probably, at best, my favourite thing I've written. Though, eh.. thoughts? R&R plxxx n.n; - hands out tootsie rolls - **


End file.
